Episode 7: The Wounded Cat
Synopsis Eve and Sven Vollfied rescue Train Heartnet and nurse him back to health. Chrono Number VII Jenos Hazard is tasked with eliminating Eve. Summary At the carnaval, Eve is having a hard time seeing the fireworks, so Sven Vollfied lets her climb on his shoulder to get a better view. An enraged Train Heartnet fights Creed Diskenth for killing Saya Minatsuki. Creed accidentally destroys a ship, resulting in a fire. Eve smells Train's blood and she and Sven rescue the wounded assassin. A week later, Train wakes up in an unfamiliar place where he meets Eve and Sven. Eve is weary of him, remembering their last encounter. Sven explains that they found him passed out in the fire, after saving three children. Train inquires about Saya, but Sven states that he did not find her and that she most likely died. While having breakfast, Train asks for his gun, but Eve refuses to give it to him. Sven leaves to run some errands, but not before telling Eve to be nice to Train. walking back inside, Eve sees that Train has found his gun. At a bar, Chrono Number VII, Jenos Hazard is flirting with a woman, before being told to report to HQ. Sven, in disguise, visits Annette Pias's cafe, but she is not fooled. She tells him that Rinslet Walker has left town for a new job. He asks her what she knows about the explosion, to which she states that the official report claims that sparks from the fireworks ignited a fire on the tanker, but she can tell Sven knows something. Jenos along with an agent, head to Eve's location after tasked with killing her. On the way, he recalls the recent events Belze Rochefort told him. Eve attempts to put a bell on Train for being a "bad cat", an idea she got from reading Belling the Cat. Train throws the bell out of the window and tells Eve that she is a monster. Upset, the girl heads outside. Sven arrives, but cannot find Eve. After Train tells him what happened, Sven sets out to find her, but not before warning Train to never hurt Eve again. While walking through the woods, Eve encounters Jenos, who initially asks her to come with him nicely, but after Eve refuses, uses his weapon, Excelion, to trap her. Train, wearing the bell, arrives and defeats him. He then returns with Eve to the hideout, where Sven returns moments later. Having been found, the three leave the next morning. Above Nizer Bruckheimer's medical room, Sephiria Arks, Belze, and Mason Ordrosso try to understand Creed Diskenth's plan.Mason states that the Elder's have prioritized Creed and his Tao-wielding allies. Character Appearances Trivia * Sven arrives JUST as Eve leaves to clear her head. He should have been able to see her. The only reason he could have missed her is due to looking at something in his bag. * In the dub, Sven addresses Train by name; this is an error as Train had yet to trust Sven and Eve enough to tell them his name. Category:Media Category:Anime [[Category:Episodes